familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lynn Township, Lehigh County, Pennsylvania
Lynn Township is a township in Lehigh County, Pennsylvania, in the United States. It is a suburb of Allentown, Pennsylvania, in the Lehigh Valley region of the state. The largest township by area in Lehigh County, it is the most rural and least densely populated township in the county. The population of Lynn Township was 3,849 at the 2000 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 41.7 square miles (107.9 km²), of which, 41.4 square miles (107.3 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.5 km²) of it (0.50%) is water. It is in the Delaware watershed and drained by the Ontelaunee Creek and Maiden Creek into the Schuylkill River, except for the area near the boundary with Weisenberg Township that is drained by the Switzer Creek via the Jordan Creek into the Lehigh River. Blue Mountain separates it from Schuylkill County in the north. Its villages include Jacksonville, Lochland (also in Heidelberg Township,) Lynnville, Lynnport, New Tripoli (pronounced "nu tri-POLE-ee,") Stines Corners (also in Weisenberg,) and Wanamakers. Its numbered routes include 143, 309, and 863. Other local roads of note include Kistler Valley Road/Holbens Valley Road, Mountain Road/Mosserville Road, Owl Valley Road, Schochary Road, and Sechler Road. Adjacent municipalities *Heidelberg Township (east) *Lowhill Township (tangent to the east) *Weisenberg Township (southeast) *Albany Township, Berks County (southwest) *West Penn Township, Schuylkill County (north) *East Penn Township, Carbon County (tangent to the northeast) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,849 people, 1,397 households, and 1,071 families residing in the township. The population density was 92.9 people per square mile (35.9/km²). There were 1,453 housing units at an average density of 35.1/sq mi (13.5/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 98.08% White, 0.23% African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.42% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.12% of the population. There were 1,397 households out of which 37.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.4% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.3% were non-families. 18.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.13. In the township the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 30.6% from 25 to 44, 25.4% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.6 males. The median income for a household in the township was $53,883, and the median income for a family was $61,520. Males had a median income of $38,510 versus $29,866 for females. The per capita income for the township was $22,688. About 2.1% of families and 4.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.3% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. History Lynn Township was established in 1732, a part of what was known as the Allemangel. Its settlers early were predominately German and Swiss.Lynn-Heidelberg Historical Society The Kistler Valley area of Lynn Township is named after Johaness Jeorg Kistler who came to the United States in 1737 from the Electorate of the Palatinate Germany.Lynn Township official site> The Frederick and Catherine Leaser Farm was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 2004. Public Education The Township is served by the Northwestern Lehigh School District. Government Lynn Township elects three supervisors at-large. *Justin Smith, Chairman *Brian Dietrich, Vice-chairman *Kermit DeLong Jr Legislators: *State Representative Gary Day, 187th district, Republican *State Senator Dave Argall, 29th district, Republican *US Representative Charlie Dent, 15th district, Republican Local Resources Lynn Township is served by two volunteer fire companies: The Community Fire Company of New Tripoli and the Lynnport Fire Company. The local newspaper is The Northwestern Press. New Tripoli houses a bank and a post office as well. Local Attractions In addition to a number of one-room schoolhouses and traditional Pennsylvania Dutch farms, local attractions include: *Bear Rock Junction, New Tripoli *Blue Mountain Vineyards, New Tripoli *Carriage Museum, New Tripoli *Leaser Lake, New Tripoli *Olde Homestead Golf Course, New Tripoli *Ontelaunee Park, New Tripoli *Ontelaunee Rod & Gun Club, New Tripoli *Zeisloff Log House, New Tripoli References Category:Established in 1753 Category:Townships in Lehigh County, Pennsylvania Category:Lynn Township, Lehigh County, Pennsylvania